Gallagher tails Blackthorne
by the-means-of-procrastinating
Summary: Cammie and family were kidnapped by COC and only she survived. Gallagher tail Blackthorne, then go on an exchange. Preston attends Blackthorne and it is a good school, the boys version of Gallagher, not like in the book.
1. Knock 'em dead Camster!

"Now, you all know you test in Cove Ops is approaching." Mr Solomon paced back in the other direction glaring at the class "You are year nine's. You have four years left at this school. You will be tailing a group of people in the Mall. The transport leaves in half an hour. Go." he left the room as it burst into chatter, the class ran to their rooms to change and grab coats, the forecast for the Mall was rain.

Twenty minutes later they were at the front doors of the school,

"Ladies!" a voice called, they turned and saw their head teacher descending the staircase "Remember who you are. Do not let your sisterhood down."

"Yes Mr McCready" the girls chorused, they filed outside and waited by the van

"Does she know?" Andrew McCready murmured to Joe Solomon

"No, you would have heard if she did, you will hear if she does. If it comes to a meeting I am glad they are both Turkish and the boys don't speak that fluently." Joe replied equally quietly

"They may as well. Three are fluent, they can translate easily." Andrew sighed

"Well then let us hope they don't meet." Joe replied wryly

"Hey! Are we going?!" the teasing tone could only be used by one person when directed at those two individuals

"Coming Cam," Joe called to the head that was poked around the door

"Knock 'em dead Camster!" Andrew called

"Not literally!" Joe added ruffling her hair as he passed, Cammie glared at him but was fighting a laugh, his eyes sparkled with mischief

"Zachary Goode is yours Cammie, I have a guy called Grant Newman. Wow, he's hot they all are." Bex sighed dreamily looking at the picture of the boy in her picture

"Well, this should be simple." Cammie muttered looking at the black haired, emerald eyed boy smirking at her forever frozen in a photo.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	2. Where's Cammie?

**AN: thank you so much to my three reveiwers! Enjoy!**

"Yawn." Cammie sighed eyeing up the two boys in front of them

"They have seen me, you are still same as ever Cam." Bex groaned "Oh, somethings happening!"

"Wow, you know you are bored when the people you are tailing do something and it needs an announcement." Cammie's voice was thick with sarcasm

"Oh shush." Bex playfully shoved her friend, "I'll see you later." they hugged and parted still playing the part in case the boys were watching, Bex watched as her best friend disappeared right before her

"How does she do it?!" she murmured to herself shaking her head in disbelief. Then she set about following Grant Newman.

* * *

"Mr Solomon, please can I toy with him, mess him around?" Cammie begged half an hour later

"_If you must, be careful._" her teacher replied, Cammie grinned and carefully swiped a hat from the souvenir stands in the main square and put her hair up. Then brushing carefully past a woman took the coat that was on her briefcase and slipped it on, then she hut her eyes, when they opened again the bright green colour was gone and a blue was the colour in her place, she adopted a clumsy walk impersonating Liz, she pulled her map out and looked at it seemingly confused, she looked up and 'accidentally' bumped into Zachary, she fell and landed on the floor with a thud,

"Oh I am so sorry!" the boy exclaimed "I didn't see you there!" he helped her up

"No, my bad, I wasn't looking where I was going." Cammie's voice was nasal and southern, she tried taking a step and cried out in pain

"Oh, do you need to get somewhere?" he asked

"Just the bench will be fine." Cammie replied, had it been two hours later she would have accepted the offer, Zachary helped her over to the bench

"My names Zach." he told her

"Hayley." she held her hand out and they shook

"Not from around these parts Hayley?" he asked

"No," she shook her head "School trip." she sounded glum

"Same. Do you mind if I leave you, I have to get to the Ruby slippers soon or my teacher will get worried," he rolled his eyes and sighed, inside Cammie was astounded, he gave her his real name and the place he had to get to, amateurs

"No, its fine, you can go." they smiled at each other, she tanked him again then he left

"_OK Ms Allende, you can do that as much as you like. But don't get noticed!_" she smiled at her teachers voice in her ear

"With pleasure." her teacher shook his head

"_Poor Zach._" the entire class laughed at his lament

"_Shifty__, play nice._" Bex's voice held amusement

* * *

Over the next hour and a half she was Alice White, Georgia Bailey, Amy Collins, Erin Free and Lucy Grace. She was walked into, tripped over and talked too. She had blue eyes, brown eyes, and dark ones. She had hats, sunglasses and coats. She had been Australian, Canadian, German and Italian. But Cammie was saving the best for last.

"Oh, save it!" she called to Zachary who smiled and nodded and stopped the lift from closing "Thanks." she gasped pretending to be short of breath

"No worries." he smiled at her "What exhibit?" he asked as the lift rose

"Shoes." she gasped out "I'm late." she added

"Same!" he smiled, _four seconds,_ he thought

"I was supposed to meet my teacher five minutes ago but I got lost." she looked sheepish

"I did that earlier. Zach, Zach Goode." he held out his hand

"Amelia. Amelia Grace." they shook

"British?" he asked

"Scottish, and yes, my name is after the song. My mum was a fan." she rolled her eyes

"It's a good song. You are a long was from home." he added

"I know, school trip, we are here to 'Witness American History in the making.'" she sighed "And I couldn't care less."

"Sounds fun." Zach had amusement in his eyes

"More than you'd believe." Cammie muttered sarcastically, Zach laughed "Is Blackthorne your school?" she asked, he started "You blazer." she nodded to the insignia

"Yes. Not that far from here, where do you go?" he asked

"St Swithuns?" she asked

"Never heard of it, sorry."

"Good lacrosse team." she grinned, the doors opened and they walked towards the exhibit "I should run, my teachers will be waiting," Zach smiled at her

"Nice meeting you Amelia."

"You too Zach, maybe see you around. We are here for weeks." she made a face

"Maybe." he laughed then turned away, when he looked back she was gone.

"You're late." he turned to see a familiar face

"Hey Joe, you helping with this Ex?" he asked

"In a way. Either way you are late." Joe Solomon repeated

"Hardly and I don't have a tail!" he exclaimed

"Don't you?" he asked, Zach spun around, all he could see was a group of girls in the corner

"But I don't!" he exclaimed

"Your teacher is waiting at the van. Go." he left in a state of shock. Mr Solomon walked over to the group of girls

"Well done ladies." he heard a familiar voice from outside

"_Mr Goode. Fail."_

"_But Ms Hearty!"_ he smiled slightly, it amused him to see Zach put in his place, he looked around for the one who had done that act and froze, Cammie was gone.

"Everyone to the van, barr Ms Baxter." they all walked to the van pulling their ear pieces out

"Where's Cammie?" Bex asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Mr Solomon replied with a sigh.

**AN: Please review! **


	3. I don't think Mr McCready heard

**AN: Here you go :)**

**You get to find out where she went ;) And a familiar face is introduced.**

**Also: ****To clear up confusion, Abbey Cameron is known as Natalie Hearty and Cammie as Alexandra Allende.**

* * *

"Gentlemen, that was despicable." the woman's voice was harsh and disappointed, she didn't notice the girl in the back of the group glaring at her with a hatred that was unrivalled. "None off you passed this Op, I am severely disappointed with you." the boys shuffled uncomfortably, the woman was universally their favourite teacher and none wanted to disappoint her.

"Sorry Ms. Hearty." they chorused mournfully, all but one, the girl. This lack of action made the woman notice the young girl and the glare aimed her way. A shocked look filtered onto her face then a glare that matched the girls covered hers, the boys started at her change in expression and all felt decidedly glad that the look was not aimed their way, yet confused as to who the glare was aimed at.

"Who is she looking at?" Grant murmured to Jonas

"Don't know," the geeky looking boy replied, the entire class were looking around trying to find the target and cause of the glare, their teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Either I am a useless teacher or someone has improved." she stated flatly, the girl gave no response "Long time no see." the woman continued "Maybe not long enough, haven't talked in a while either." the girls jaw was clenching and unclenching

"It takes two to have a conversation." she stated flatly, finally speaking, the boys jumped and there were a few yelps as they finally saw the speaker

"And here we are."

"I would hardly call this a conversation." the girl snapped back

"Alexandra! Natalie!" the pair didn't move their gaze or even acknowledge the newcomer "I see you found each other."

"Duchess, there is someone here you may want to see." the girl stated seemingly randomly

"Alexandra! That was unnecessary." the newcomer scolded

"What Grace? Don't want to see your own daughter?" Cameron and Abigail taunted in unison

"MUM!" a shriek came from behind them and a girl flew into Graces' arms

"Hey Bex, how are you darling?" Grace's tone was wildly different to the tone she had been using earlier

"Fine, what are you doing here?" Bex asked

"Trying to talk some sense into these two." her mother replied, Bex turned and confusion covered her face

"Who's this?" she asked ever blunt

"Natalie Hearty, Cammie's aunt." Grace replied so that the boys couldn't hear. Bex nodded then turned on Cammie,

"You told me she died!"

"No, you guessed she died and never asked differently, I just never bothered correcting you." Cammie replied

"You two need to talk." Grace ordered

"No." both replied stubbornly

"You haven't seen each other, let alone _spoken_ in seven years." Grace exclaimed, when there was not response she groaned "Alexandra! You of all people should make the most of what little family you have left!" the boys exchanged confused looks at this point,

"She blames herself!" both family members exclaimed

"It was no ones fault!" Grace retorted

"No! It was my fault!" again both yelled at the same time

"Gods above you two! It was nobody's fault and you two are going to talk to each other before you leave." Grace's voice was deadly, the boys shrank back worried and thoroughly confused

"No." Cammie left the response to Abbey knowing full well they were unanimous in that certain area, she just glared

"Alexandra if you don't talk with her I will contact your teachers and they will give you hell. Especially Joe. Natalie, if you don't talk to her I will simply call Edward." Grace's voice was final

"_Blackmail_!" Cammie and Abbey exclaimed disbelievingly

"Yes." both Baxter's retorted

"Or you know, we can lock both of you in a room with Liz and one of her experiments and you can be the guinea pigs." Bex added, Grace looked proud of her daughter. Yet still both hesitated, Bex gasped, so did Grace.

"You don't want to talk that much?! What happened!" Bex didn't know whether to be shocked, saddened or outraged. Her mother however, settled on outraged.

"You have both been through the same thing!" she exclaimed "You both lost everything nine years ago, you are the only family either have left! You know how important that is! Even if you refuse to talk to each other for yourselves, you owe it to Michael, Jack, Helen, Rachel and Matthew. If you won't talk for yourselves _do it for them_." Grace's voice was quiet at the end. The boys watched the two family members that hated each other having given up trying to make head or tail of what was going on but despite this only one saw the deep, old pain flash across Cammie's face.

"So," Bex's voice was soft, gentle and speaking in their mother tongue even though she had no idea what her mother had been going on about but she had seen it had swayed the pair minutely; Turkish "Will you talk?" there was a long pause in which you could have heard a pin drop then two nods, both the women and the boys relaxed yet the tension between the two stayed strong, Cammie pulled out an earpiece and handed it to Bex, Abbey did the same as the boys boarded the bus

"Take as long as you need, I'll explain to Mr Solomon." Bex told her best friend after hugging her

"Tell him, 'I don't think Mr McCready heard.'" she saw confusion in her friends eyes but Bex accepted the task without comment then the two family members were left alone.

* * *

**AN: So... tell me what you thought, good or bad. Do you think they should talk or shout? Do you think they should make up, still hate each other or just be cordial?**


	4. I miss you too

**AN: To clear up confusion, Abbey Cameron is known as Natalie Hearty and Cammie as Alexandra Allende.**

Cammie and Abbey sat across from each other, not making eye contact or looking away from their drink. Not a sound was uttered either. The silence was broken by Cammie's phone vibrating, she glanced at the screen and saw a post code form Liz. She showed it to Abbey and they stood.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at a warehouse in the middle of no where.

"Great place." Abbey muttered. She was ignored. Liz, Bex and Macey watched on film as they entered the building.

"If only they would talk!" Bex cursed

"Who is she?" Liz asked "There's nothing on file _anywhere_." she sighed

"Natalie Hearty. Family of Cammie's I guess, the aunt we were told about but she never said anything about, the one we assumed dead. Most call her Abbey though strangely." Bex replied

"Wait!" Macey gasped looking at the screen

"_-Mean I left you! You left me!" _Abbey was yelling, Cammie yelled back over the top so they couldn't understand

"Mute it, this is a private matter." Macey commanded, Liz obeyed and they went about packing,

* * *

The argument hadn't gone any further than the blame game of who left first

"Damn it Cammie _talk _to me, I am begging you." Abbey finally murmured

"I can't." Cammie whispered

"That makes two of us." Abbey nodded but made no move to hug her niece

"Lets go. On the way you can explain about this exchange." Cammie made a face, like she had to Zach

"Oh, with pleasure, I am only a temporary teacher, the last one was found to be a COC member from a tip by the Chameleon." Abbey sighed

"What do you know about the Chameleon?" Cammie asked worried

"Nothing. No one has seen him/her or has any clue. Whoever it is they are good. Really good. The Chameleon is the top of the CIA and MI6 lists of agents for a reason."

"This is progress, this is good." Abbey smiled slightly "So the exchange. Basically you go stay at Blackthorne for the rest of this year." she shrugged "Simple."

"That's what they all say." Cammie muttered, Abbey laughed, then looked shocked

"I haven't laughed in years." she murmured "And you, when was the last time you smiled?" the slight happiness that was growing dropped out of Cammie's eyes and she grasped her necklace

"What happened to Edward?" she asked deflecting the question, there was silence then the car rolled onto the hard shoulder as Abbey's shoulders began shaking, Cammie slipped out the car and went around to the other side, she opened the door and hugged her aunt

"Hey, I'm sorry." she murmured

"He thinks I am dead." she gasped out, Cammie was not surprised, one of them was going to be dead resulting in her reaction

"I am so sorry. Do you want me to drive?" she offered

"You are thirteen." she stated "But do go to Gallagher." she added

"Come on, I learnt to drive well before I got to Gallagher."

"I don't want to know. Anyway care to explain why you only turned up at Gallagher this time last year and have managed to catch up all the work?"

"Hmm, not really." Abbey smiled through her tears

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

* * *

"Ladies!" Professor Buckingham's voice cut through the silence of the night, Bex, Macey and Liz turned "What are you doing out of bed!" she exclaimed, they had all formulated excuses, 'Thirsty', 'couldn't sleep', 'afraid I hadn't handed in the work' then looked at their oldest faculty member and sighed

"Looking for Cammie." Bex admitted

"Still haven't found her!" she was shocked "She has been back nine hours."

"Yes Ma'am." Macey confirmed unhappily

"Go to sleep, Cammie will survive." she turned to go

"Professor," Liz sounded uncertain

"Yes Miss Sutton?" their teacher turned back

"Did- Were-" she sighed "Did you know Abbey was alive?" she finally managed to get out, their teacher paused

"Yes, but I only found out when the planning of the exchange started," she bade them goodnight and left

"Lets face it girls we are never going to find her." they turned away. Three metres away a girl slumped at the bottom of a secret passageway only she and Gillian Gallagher knew about. She stared at the picture she had been looking at since she had returned.

It held six people, three male three female. Michael, Jack, Helen, Cammie, Rachel and Matthew. She traced her fingers over their faces lightly and sighed

"God I miss you." she pulled herself up and headed deeper into the heart of the school. When she reached what she was certain was the secret hideaway of Gillian she slipped into a passageway hidden by a brick wall. She had been shocked when she had found this one, a hidden passage inside another secret passage. Inside was another corridor which led to a small room, it had a chair, candles and lots of books. These were Cammie's additions, no one else knew about this room. No one alive anyway.

She sat in the chair and pulled a photo album off the shelf, she opened it and placed the photo she had been holding in its rightful place then looked at the one underneath it, this one held eight people, the same as the previous image as well as Abbey and Edward Townsend. There was an identical picture folded inside the locket Cammie never took off. She unconsciously touched and grasped it as she had fallen into the habit of whenever she was distressed.

* * *

"I'm worried about Cammie." Liz admitted after biting her lip silently all breakfast

"She still not appeared?" Tina gasped looking worried

"No. Haven't seen her since the glance yesterday." Macey admitted

"What happened to her family?" Anna asked concern coating her face

"We don't know much, when she arrived Mr Solomon told us about an aunt but... We asked her, hacked CIA and MI6 but there's nothing on there. Its staying a secret." Bex sighed

"She'll talk when she's ready." Tina reassured them

"This is Cammie we are talking about." Macey added

"If it takes twenty years she'll talk when she's ready." Tina amended, despite the situation it made the three girls laugh,

"Mace, Liz, we should get back to the dorm." Bex stated noticing Cammie in the corner, she was watching them and indicated for them to follow her, as it was Cameron Allende, Bex knew she wouldn't have seen her friend unless she wanted to

"But Bex-" Liz started to protest

"No, she may be back, if she's not we need to pack for her." as they had already done that last night both Macey and Liz knew something was us

"Fine." Liz grumbled acting annoyed "See you later." they left

"What is it?" Macey whispered

"We need to talk." they spun around to see the speaker and looked around confused

"Cam?!" Liz exclaimed

"Shh!" she stepped out the shadows and Liz threw herself into Cammie's arms "Come on." they walked towards the dorm but Cammie shook her head and led them into a secret passageway it led to a window seat looking out over the grounds behind the mansion

"I always wondered how to get to this window!" Macey grinned like a child

"Are you OK?" Bex asked

"What's this?" Liz held up a photo album preventing Cammie from answering

"That's in the story. I need to tell you something. Its about me, and my past." she took a deep breath, it was then her friends noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the way she held herself that showed exhaustion.

"Cam, are you OK? Have you eaten? Slept?" Bex asked sitting next to her

"I'm fine." she stood and leant against the opposite wall indicating for Macey and Liz to take her place "What do you know about me? My family?" she asked

"You have an Aunt Natalie Abigail Hearty 'Abbey'. CIA. That's all we know." Liz looked embarrassed, they all did, they knew nothing about one of their best friends.

"What do you know about the COC?" Cammie asked instead

"The same as you, what we have been taught." Macey replied confused, none of them could work out where this was going. Cammie rubbed her eyes and sighed

"I don't know if I can do this." she muttered and slid down the wall head in her hands she felt Bex slide down next to her and slip her arm around her

"Can we help?" she asked quietly

"Just give me a minute." she stood and walked into the shadows, Bex watched her worry etched on her face. Sixty seconds exactly later she reappeared and handed the photo album to the three of them. They opened it and gasped.

"She's beautiful." Macey gasped, that coming from her was high praise

"Who is it?" Liz asked ever statistical

"That's Rachel and Matthew Morgan." Bex's voice was awe filled "We have that photo at home. Why do you have it?" none of them clicked the link, not even Liz

"They were- They are-" Cammie cursed "My name is Cameron Morgan." she finally settled on, now it clicked

"WHAT!" Bex shrieked the other two were frozen not entirely comprehending what was going on

"Why is your name Allende, if your aunt is Hearty, your mum must be too, your dad is Morgan, where did Allende come from?!" Liz asked confused

"A book." Cammie admitted "Turn the page." she ordered before they could continue, they turned and all gasped

"He's adorable!" Liz cooed

"He wasn't when he was older." Cammie commented "That is Michael William Morgan."

"Your..." Liz trailed off

"My oldest brother, with Rachel and Matt and the nurses and midwives and lastly Abbey, my aunt." the three girls had given up yelling, they were bottling it all up until the end

"Your sister I guess." Macey commented turning the page

"Yes, Helen Amelia Morgan."

"YOU! And Michael?" Liz asked turning another page "No, there's Michael and Helen, so..." Liz gasped "You are a twin!"

"Jack Zachary Morgan, Cameron Ann Morgan." she sighed "Keep going, that's just us growing up, the last page is where it gets interesting." Cammie was grasping the necklace again. She half listened to their comments seeing the pictures of her growing up and half thought about how she was going to tell them.

"Cammie!" from the tone she could tell this wasn't the first time she had been called

"Yes?" she asked

"Care to explain why there are many, many photos of you at Langley?" Bex asked sweetly "Like hugging Mr Solomon, Mr McCready, the _Director_."

"CIA family. I grew up with them." she shrugged

"Who is that?" Macey asked turning the album around, Cammie barely had to glance at it to know who they meant.

"Edward Gregory Townsend. MI6." she sighed "I'm dead."

"What? No! We wont tell anyone you told if that's what you're worried about!" Liz exclaimed

"No Lizzie. Thanks but that's not it." Cammie sighed

"She means everyone thinks she is dead." Bex stated

"Edward, Alice, Andy, John, even Abbey and Grace until yesterday!" Liz looked shocked

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed

"You are on first name terms with the director and deputy director of the CIA." Bex gasped

"Was." Cammie corrected "Only Joe and Andrew know. And only because I told Joe and he made me tell Andrew." she sighed and stood "We need to be going. Thanks for packing for me." her three friends hugged her then they started walking back "Can you take my bag down, I need to talk to Joe." they nodded and parted.

"Cam! There you are, how can I help?" Joe Solomon smiled as she entered his office, she shut the door behind her

"I told them." she stated

"I thought you may." he admitted "How much?"

"I showed them a photo album but I couldn't do the rest." she admitted

"I am scheduled to teach a lesson on that on the exchange, do you want me to do it sooner rather than later and you can add bits on for them later?" he offered, Cammie hugged him tightly

"Thank you." she stated fervently, he smiled sadly and kissed the top of her head

"Anything for you Camster." he replied with a sad smile "Now, you need to meet in the entrance hall in one minute." she left the room and made her way downstairs

"What are you holding?" Macey asked, Cammie realised she was clasping the necklace again and let go

"Necklace." she admitted truthfully after hesitating, Macey blinked

"You never told me that before. You always said 'Nothing of importance' or such like."

"Well everything's coming out at the moment." Cammie muttered

"Do we get much else on your story later?" Liz asked eagerly, Cammie hesitated and glanced at Joe

"Soon." she promised, but said nothing about her telling them.

"Ladies, this way!" Mr Solomon called,

The exchange with Blackthorne had begun.

**AN:Phew, longer than the previous chapters I believe, Please Review! it takes a few seconds even a :) would be much appreciated! Hate to beg but it would really make my day!**


	5. Hate:Hate relationship

**AN: OK, thanks to all who reviewed! You are all BRILLIANT!**

**However a number were confused about the timeline and names etc. so...**

**Cammie is 13. When she was 5 Abbey stopped visiting, then when she was 7 they were all kidnapped and tortured by the COC and she saw her brothers, sister, and parents murdered. **

**When she was 8 she and Abbey escaped. Two weeks after escaping, Abbey didn't come home. Three days later she changed her name and ran away.**

**There the Chameleon went around and found out COC members and fed huge amounts of information about the COC, never being seen or caught.**

**During her captivity she gained a 'room mate'. Fletcher Williams was two years older than her and was released soon before they escaped the COC. On her travels she found him, performing the same task as her, not nearly as successfully. (He is to be introduced soon.)**

**When she was 12 Fletcher went to join the SAS, under a false name and age and Cammie didn't know what to do. She had read about the Gallagher academy and though she would learn what she could there then run again.**

**Hope this clears up any confusion!**

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever meet who tailed us?" Alex asked, this had been the conversation for the past twenty four hours

"I still think it was made up. Think about it, no one saw anyone tailing them. You can't find that many competent pavement artists." Zach insisted

"Still pissed about the fact you were beaten Zachary?" Preston teased, he groaned

"NO!" he lied shocked by the force behind it, he grabbed a coffee off the side and stalked over to his seat

"Come on Zach!" Will slipped in beside him and patted his shoulder

"May you please have the courtesy of you leaving a little of my pride in order? Condescending pats on the shoulder do not classify." he groaned, his friends pretended to think about it

"NO!" they all teased

"I have to agree, no one saw them. It is like we were set up. I am inclined to believe they didn't exist, we were just not tailed!" Will agreed, Preston nodded in concurrence Alex looked like he'd need a little more persuasion and statistical evidence to agree

"Well we never have to meet them again." Preston shrugged

"May I have you attention please Gentlemen!" Mr Kilts voice rang throughout the hall, then the doors swung open. For the first time in almost five months not a whisper was heard in the entirety of the stone mansion. Glasses smashed as they were dropped from frozen hands, plates clattered as cutlery landed, but mainly heads turned and froze as a group of _girls _walked in through the doors.

"The Blackthorne Academy for exceptional young men has had a long and glamorous history, yet not quite as glamorous as the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women, this is all to be altered as we host the Gallagher Academy for the next term and a half. I am sure you will all make them very welcome." Mr Kilt had a huge smile on his face but was searching the ranks of the girls for a face, Zach frowned as he noticed that, who was he looking for?

"Now, some of our third years were lucky enough to meet some of these ladies recently," he paused "I will pass you over to the coordinator of this exchange, Ms Abbey Hearty."

"Now, as Mr Kilt stated the some boys were lucky enough to meet some of these ladies and will quite easily tell you that you shouldn't underestimate them." she smirked

"But Ms Hearty! How do we know it was them! No body saw them!" It was Alex

"George Calender. Right?" Tina called out, he paled "You went through seventeen exhibits before making towards your aim. You talked to four people and came very close to falling in the monument fountain." she stated.

"OK, I agree." Alex caved.

"Any other queries?" Abbey asked the third years.

"One," it was Will "There were fifteen boys, and only fourteen girls, so Zach didn't have a tail?" all the boys grinned like they had an advantage, they refused to admit the best in their year was tailed successfully. And by a girl none the less.

"Count again." Abbey replied, all the heads turned to the group then back to their teacher.

"Fourteen." the hall chorused

"My my Abbey, your standards have slipped." Mr Solomon teased

"No Joe, I do believe Cammie's have risen." Abbey replied, Zach almost fell off his seat when he saw the last girl.

"Fifteen." he said in amazement "She's good. Really good." his friends turned to him,

"SORRY!" they spluttered.

"Someone, finally." Joe muttered "Cammie, stop it." there were exclamations of surprise across the hall as they saw her.

"Where did she come from?"

"She wasn't there earlier!"

"She just appeared out of no where!"

"Now do you see fifteen?" Abbey teased the hall "Now, these are all third years, the older years will meet their counterparts at a later date. If you would make space for them on your tables you can continue with breakfast." there was a long pause of silence where no body moved, then Zach shoved his friends up and so did others, they all found seats and sat, Tina recalled the one language they spoke but the others mostly didn't was Turkish, and sighed,

"You'd think none of them had seen a girl before." she muttered in Turkish. The few speakers of the language blushed as the girls and teachers laughed

"Ah Tina you forget, teenage boys in a all boys school. They haven't!" Bex replied, the blushes deepened.

"Hey, Zach, Will, Preston and I'm Alex." Alex smiled at them as they sat near them

"Bex, Cammie, Liz and I'm Macey." Macey replied in turn

"You didn't tell me you went to a spy school Mace." Preston commented

"Neither did you." Macey replied with a grin.

"Ah, presidential candidates children don't know something!" Liz and Alex teased at the same time, then looked at each other

"OK, that was weird." Alex summarised

"You don't say." Liz murmured blushing slightly embarrassed

"Who were you tailing?" Alex asked her

"Alexander Graham." she replied

"Bet that was easy." Zach grinned

"It would be easy tailing Liz as well. But I suppose he did fall down the stairs and into a fountain." Will laughed "What about you Bex?"

"Grant Newman." she sighed "So easy."

"Macey?" Preston asked, she rolled her eyes

"You, you moron." she smiled at him

"Ah, should have guessed. What about you Cammie?" Preston asked

"Zachary here."

"Now we see how she beat you." Will commented

"Oh, so girls are by default not as good as boys and can't beat them?" Bex challenged raising an eyebrow, Will gulped,

"No, but Zach is our best." he explained,

"Cammie is ours." Bex replied

"I'm not." Cammie and Zach both tried, then sighed as six people looked at them, they shrugged.

"Come on, first lesson starts soon." Zach stood along with the boys, the girls followed their lead and left the hall.

"Miss Allende," Abbey called, she turned,

"Yes?" she asked worried,

"Come." she turned away,

"See you in a minute." her friends looked worried

"Good luck." Bex murmured,

"Don't worry, if we get around to talking I am sure the entire school will hear." Cammie replied wryly.

"I only wish you were joking." Macey sighed "You do need to talk, or shout and yell." she added,

"We know." two voices replied, then Cammie disappeared.

"What was that about?" Will asked.

"History." Bex replied flatly.

"What-" Will tried.

"Classified." Macey warned, she couldn't bear to admit they didn't know.

* * *

"Cammie, we are teaching about your family today. First lesson. Is that OK?" Joe asked, Cammie paused and took a deep breath.

"Yes." with that she left the room.

"You have turned her into a charming young lady Joe." Abbey sighed.

"She only turned up to us a year ago, we all believed her dead until then. Most still do." he replied defensive.

"She is. So am I, remember." Abbey smiled humourlessly "Shall we?" they walked slowly to the classroom in sub level two and sat at the front of the class.

"Now, to start off we are going to mix you up. You have gender specific rows at the moment, this will not do." Abbey instructed, "You are to be spilt up by... birthday month." they all groaned as they realised they were in different birthday months to their friends.

"January, December." she pointed at the two ends of the room. "Go!" the teachers watched as they arranged themselves, Cammie left her friends in November, February and March to go to August. Zach did the same, his friends in November, January and April, he moved dejectedly to August, then froze and swore when he saw who was there.

"OK, Tina and Alex swap." Abbey commanded using first names to help the students recognise each other. The students swapped the the two teachers nodded to each other.

"Boy, girl. That's good." Joe smiled

"OK!" Abbey exclaimed a cheeky grin on her face "Liz and Alex, Tina and George, Macey and Preston, Anna and Grant, Mick and Jonas, Courtney and Harry, Alice and Leo, Lucy and Luke, Rachel and John, Natalie and Jake, Cammie and Zach, Robyn and Nathan, Tanith and Michael, Ava and Andrew, Bex and Will." tentative smiles were exchanged between new pairs and glares.

Cammie and Zach glared at each other, at this Abbey and Joe exchanged glances confused as the the reasoning behind them.

* * *

AN: R&R!


	6. You don't trust anyone!

AN: Enjoy!

* * *

"OK, you have twenty minutes to talk, solely, to your partner. Exchange emails, numbers, anything." Abbey instructed, they all sat at their seats and slowly conversation picked up, Cammie and Zach looked at each other, then pulled their phones out.

_I need to talk you. Shifty._ Cammie sent the message to an old friend, seconds later there was a response,

_Call me when you are out of lessons. Zebra._ Cammie relaxed marginally and felt her spirits lift with amusement, he always knew where she was. She took a deep breath and sighed then,

_Shadow is here. Shifty._

"Allende, Goode, here." Abbey commanded and led them out the classroom. They disappeared deeper into the sub level and entered a sound proofed room,

"Oh, we actually going to talk Abbey?" Cammie teased in Mandarin,

"Quiet. You are. What do you have against each other?" Joe stated harshly,

"He's the shadow." Cammie stated flatly,

"And you are shifty, you are both the best in your classes, and dare I say schools." Joe replied,

"No. Joe you don't understand," Cammie sounded pained,

"Then help me to!" he exclaimed desperately.

"You can't understand." she whispered, Zach was wisely staying quiet. Still glowing from Joe's compliment.

"Why?" Joe was equally quiet,

"Abbey, you can. You were only there for two days but you must have seen the shadow." Cammie tried, Abbey looked confused then shook her head slowly,

"No, he can't be." she whispered looking horrified,

"Sorry, who am or aren't I?" Zach demanded,

"The shadow." Abbey murmured,

"No kidding." Zach's voice dripped with cynicism.

"Five and a half years ago." Cammie whispered, Zach's head suddenly few up, his eyes raked her face then arms,

"No." His voice was hoarse, "You died." his voice was quiet "YOU DIED!" he yelled, no amount of spy training could make the adults not flinch at the sudden change in volume of Zach's voice.

"What are you talking about!" Joe bellowed matching the volume, there was silence, then when Zach spoke he could barely be heard,

"Cameron Morgan." his stance immediately change, Joe Solomon was on offence.

"How did you know that?" his voice was deadly.

"No. I saw you! You died and were never seen again!" Zach yelled, he looked terrified "I saw you, James fired, you fell, you bled. You had no heartbeat!" he was frantically pacing.

"You all left the room, I came back to life, we ran." Cammie's voice was quiet,

"So you all survived!" he sounded so hopeful, yet knew it was hopeless.

"No, just Abbey and me." at her words Zach punched the wall.

When he turned his eyes were brimming with tears, and they had nothing to do with the fact he had just broken his hand and had lacerations all over it from the rock. "I am so, so sorry." His voice was hoarse, broken and deeply pained, "Cammie-" he broke off and swore loudly clenching his injured fist tightly, then he slipped his arms around Cammie and hugged her tightly, Cammie slowly and hesitantly hugged back, then hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Come on," her voice was soft as she took his hand in hers and examined it, he winced as she straightened it out gently, "Two Metacarpals broken, three phalanges fractured and the force and resultant vibrations fractured the Ulna and sprained, if not fractured the Radius, shockingly your Carpals are just rattled. The lacerations and purely superficial." She led him slowly out the room then they both paused and faced the two bewildered teachers,

"The rest of the class are bonding over trying to eavesdrop on that conversation. We should be friends for life." Zach smirked.

"That was a forceful punch." Cammie commented,

"Well, I had a good teacher." He smirked at her,

"Why thank you." She replied inclining her head.

"What?" he asked amused,

"Leo taught you didn't he?" Cammie checked, he nodded slowly, "I taught Leo when they had me." At that Zach burst out laughing.

* * *

"Now, we are having a strange lesson today, and not due to the fact we have twice the number of student and equal numbers of two genders in the room." Joe started, he glanced at Cammie who gave a slight nod, she was seated next to Zach who had his hand bandaged up and covered in some of Dr Fibs healing cream, Cammie's diagnosis had been perfectly accurate, a fact that had amused Zach to no end, she was too modest.

"Ms Alvarez, the third to top agent in the CIA is," Abbey asked,

"Rachel Felicity Morgan." She recited instantaneously,

"Mr Newman, the second is," Abbey asked again,

"Matthew Andrew Morgan." He replied fluently,

"Ms Allende, the top agent is," Abbey asked lastly,

"The Chameleon." she smirked inside at the irony.

"Now the lesson today would have been spent on the second and third. Rachel and Matthew Morgan. What were the rest of their family? How did they make it to the top? What were their specialities? What did they do? As it is, due to your... bonding," Joe smirked as Abbey murmured 'hacking' disguised by a cough, "You will have to write an essay on this, due in tomorrow. Three pages. Class dismissed." The filed out. Abbey smiled slightly as they packed up,

"So," Joe started,

"So most of my students will be hiding away in the suitcases of the girls as they want to keep you as a teacher." Abbey teased,

"Abigail." Joe warned,

"Joseph." she mimicked still fielding the burning conversation starter.

"_Natalie._" Abbey spun on him eyes flashing.

"_Don't_ use that name. Ever." She warned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, you seen Cammie?" Bex asked the table at lunch,

"No, when did you last see her?" Will asked curious,

"I lost her, unsurprisingly, after COW." the Britain frowned worried,

"She can't have gone far, could she?" Preston asked, six pairs of eyes questioned his sanity, "I'll take that as a yes." he murmured.

Five floors above them, sitting on the roof Cammie curled up and continued writing her essay about herself, her family, and her parents. It felt wrong to be used to talking about herself in the third person. She sighed and turned up the music on her iPod blocking out all other thoughts. She heard the vent open onto the roof and sank lower, hiding.

She knew who it was before he had sat down. Only one person could have found her this soon. He said nothing just watched the view and stole one of her ear buds to listen to her music with her. Then he pulled out his pad of paper and continued writing his essay.

Thirty minutes later she gasped, the boy looked up confused, there was a car coming down the drive, she put her iPod away and slipped her essay into her pocket, then ran to the edge and jumped, he sighed, trust Cammie to find the one place to get down without using the stairs, he jumped after her and landed on the balcony two floors down, then he swung over the edge and dropped the last metres landing seconds after her.

"Hey Cam, who is it?" he asked curious,

"Zebra!" she whispered excited,

"Huh?" was the eloquent reply,

"Never mind Zachary." she teased lightly. The car reached them and a man barrelled out, Cammie ran to him and jumped into his arms, he spun her around grinning like a maniac,

"I think we found Cammie." Alex commented joining Zach quickly followed by the rest of their new group,

"But who is _he_?" Zach asked,

"Awww, jealous?" Preston teased,

"Shove off, pretty boy." he retorted not taking his eyes of the spinning pair,

"What is going on?" Abbey asked appearing with Joe and Mr Kilt,

"Zebra. Apparently." Zach replied,

"Mean anything to you Abbey?" Joe asked confused,

"No, but why would it?" she asked bitterly, the boys looked confused but the girls winced. Cammie was now being swamped by the rest of the occupants of the cars,

"They're SAS." Joe's voice was surprised,

"How do you...?" Alex trailed off realising the question was stupid. The group of SAS started coming towards them, Zebra had his arm around Cammie and was grinning like a lunatic, as they watched another man, a really tall one grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up and tickled her mercilessly, yet still she didn't laugh or even crack a small smile, she just wriggled as the others laughed around her,

"OK! OK!" she exclaimed as they neared "I surrender!" she gasped out, the tickles stopped but she still stayed off the ground and tightly in his grip, "Your technique is not sloppy!"

"Thank you." she was placed on the ground,

"It just has room for improvement." she teased dancing away from his grabbing arms.

"Stop it you two." The shortest ordered though the firmness of his voice was masked by the large amount of amusement in his tone.

"Yes Midge." The rest of the SAS men and Cammie chorused sufficiently scolded, Zach was looking at Zebra incredulity written all over his face,

"Hey, these are members of the SAS. Zebra, Midge, Stingo, Cap, Navy and Stuffy." Cammie introduced them, "This is Abbey, Joe, Harry," she introduced the adults, "Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Alex, Will and Preston." When she finished both Zach and Zebra opened their mouths,

"Is that..." they both trailed off at the same point,

"Yes." They both seemed to be physically re-evaluating their opinions of the other,

"Oh."

"So why are you here?" Bex asked the question everyone was thinking,

"Well, Cam here texted me telling me something, I thought as we were in the states around the corner on a training op we would come visit, when I told them all I was almost bowled over in the rush to the car. She's popular our little Chameleon." Zebra and Cammie both swore fluently in their heads at his little slip up,

"Oh, if only she was actually the actual chameleon. That would be something to tell the boys at home." Midge sighed with a subtle wink at Cammie, _he knew_. Cammie realised and was shocked to find she didn't mind.

"Sir, would you mind if we took her out for dinner this evening? We will have her back by the morning." Midge asked, it was clear he was the leader of the group even though he hadn't announced it.

"That's fine." Mr Kilt replied slowly, the SAS team high-fived and hugged Cammie tightly laughing.

"Cam, we need to talk." Zach said slowly, everyone waited for her cry of outrage, but it never came,

"Yeah. I know." she sighed

"Good point, lets go." Zebra agreed, he took one arm of each and led them towards the lake.

"Start talking. If he survived, why did none of the others?" Zach demanded,

"That is a story I will tell you when I trust you a hell of a lot more than I do now." Cammie replied,

"Cameron, I have known you barely any time and I know you don't trust people." Zach replied stony faced, "And you, you are only two years older than us. You are only fifteen, sixteen at a push. You may just be getting inside the minimum age to join the British army and then the SAS only after four years of service. When did you join the SAS? Its impossible." Zach ranted.

"I joined when I was technically fourteen. Though Fletcher Nicholas Williams, which is my taken name and the one I joined under, like Cammie is Alexandra Camille Allende, had been in the SAS for four and a half years and is twenty three. The boys know I am sixteen. They cover for me." he shrugged unconcerned even though he was worried Zach would give him away. "As for you, where is your _precious_ mother." he looked furious, so did Zach.

"I had disowned her long before you came along." his voice seethed with fury.

"And if I don't believe you..." Zebra taunted,

"She murdered my dad in front of me. Unknowingly but then she tried to pass it off as suicide. I probably hate her as much, if not more, than Cammie,. And Fletcher, or Zebra, whoever you are, you never even got to see her charming side." he glared at them "It's your choice if you don't choose to believe me, though you would be stupid to not to." he sighed, "Come on _Alexandra,_ its time for C&A."

* * *

AN: OK, how'd it go?


	7. I don't blame you but I can't forget you

_The shot echoed in his ears but was quickly replaced by a numb horror as he saw the brave eight year old drop in front of his eyes, hands pressing into the wound. The other woman ran over to her with a cry of utter heart break, the young boy felt arms go around him and realised he had tried running to her, _

"_Stop it." The voice was gentle but commanding, he felt himself being lifted and turned, he let himself be held as he grieved for the child he barely knew, yet felt so bad for._

"_She was a child! What had she ever done to you!" he yelled at his mother who stood stoically still and emotionless. They had all left the room and were now standing at opposite corners of the room, not for the first time Zach wished the man who had held him, Leo, when he tried to run was his family. He stormed out the room and straight to the first aid area. There he swiped bandages and disinfectant then ran to the room where the girl and her aunt were, he slipped in and saw she was barely hanging on, the woman had him by the neck in seconds, grief and utter fury in her eyes then a small, but very significant sound stopped him,_

"_No." The voice was soft, weak and filled with pain. Both spun around to see the girl on the floor start coughing badly, when she stilled they were both at her side and she was paler than before, the boy and woman quickly and efficiently, but very carefully, dressed her wound, then the boy held her hand keeping his fingers lightly on her pulse,_

"_Thank you." She gasped out painfully,_

"_Shh, its fine. I am sorry." Zach replied his voice soothing her,_

"_Abbey," she whispered,_

"_Hey squirt, you are going to be fine. We both are." She smoothed the girls hair away from her face and smiled sadly a tear falling, the girl tried to lift her hand to wipe it away but it fell back down, Abbey lifted it and put it against her face,_

"_Fight them, please." She begged the boy,_

"_I will." He whispered hoarsely._

"_I love you Abbey." she whispered then her hand slipped from Abbeys grip. Abbey let out a cry of pure grief and lifted the body off the ground and hugged her. Zach pushed her away and began CPR, begging for her to come back,_

"_ZACHARY!" The shout echoed through the building, Abbey looked up pure grief in her eyes,_

"_Go." she urged, "Thank you, but you need to go to stay safe." He nodded and ran out the room tears threatening to spill. He saw his mother round the corner,_

"_Ah Zachary, she dead?" She asked mockingly hugging her son,_

"_Yes mother." He replied, she kissed the top of his head, _

"_Go practice with Leo." She commanded, he complied._

"_Zach." The man breathed when he saw Zach,_

"_Leo." He gasped out._

"_What happened?" Leo asked lifting the young boy into his arms,_

"_She died, I tried, but she died in my arms." He sobbed._

"_Shhh." Leo comforted him until he slept in his arms._

* * *

Zach sat bolt upright in his bed gulping for air shuddering. He had had that nightmare nightly since he had found out who Cammie was six weeks earlier. They hadn't spoken properly, Zach didn't fully trust her and Cammie didn't trust anyone. Be it the hacking or the similarities in personalities the two schools had bonded probably for life. They now trusted each other reasonably well. Zach glanced at the clock and sighed rubbing his eyes, it was three in the morning, he knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep so, as he had most mornings when he woke from the nightmare around this time, he slid off his bed and pulled on his running clothes, he then left the room with his friends all fast asleep none the wiser.

He looked at the running track and shook his head, he disliked running in circles all the time, he saw a figure walk up to him, he was shocked to see it was Cammie,

"You hate running on the track as well then. Yet you do it every morning." She stated, it wasn't a question yet he answered anyway.

"Yes." He watched her sigh then;

"Run with me?" she offered, he tried not to show his shock and found himself nodding,

"Sure, on the track?" He made a face, she shook her head,

"Follow me." She led the way towards the woods, they were soon running along animal tracks deep into the forest, Zach should have felt worried but found he trusted Cam not to get them lost.

* * *

Two hours later they stopped and sat in a clearing hidden from the school,

"Nightmares?" Cammie stated, the first words than had been spoken in hours,

"How did you know?" Zach asked, not denying it, Cammie hesitated, then;

"You looked like I felt." The moment felt strange, tense in a way,

"What is this? Honesty?!" He exclaimed mock surprised, then tension left as Cammie groaned,

"Shove off Goode." She muttered pushing him over, he fell obligingly with a laugh. He sat up slowly.

"You never laugh. Smile. Hell show _any_ emotion at all." He commented, she stood suddenly, "You don't let anyone near," He continued, "You don't trust anyone." Zach sighed and took, also standing, took her hands in his, "Cammie, Cameron-" She ran.

Zach swore fluidly in Swahili and chased after her, _damn_ she was fast.

"Zach." The quiet voice made him spin around and see her, back to him, hand braced against a tree. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." He agreed, "Cam, I am so sorry, from the bottom of my heart, its my fault-"

"No!" Her voice was harsh, "It was not your fault. I don't blame you in the slightest."

"Then why do you still hate me?" He asked confused,

"Zachary. Just because I don't blame you, doesn't mean I can forget." Her voice was low, she ran a hand through her hair and punched the tree in frustration.

"Cam," Zach's voice sounded broken,

"What do you want to know?"

"How are you alive?" He asked after a slight hesitation,

"You." She replied quietly,

"What?" Zach asked confusion covering his face,

"The bandages you gave me, they saved my life."

"What? No, you died, you heart stopped, after we applied those bandages. You saved my life." He replied still confused,

"Abbey wouldn't have done anything." Cammie murmured,

"She had just lost the only living member of her family left. Do you really believe that?" He sounded doubtful,

"Well, when you put it like that..." Cammie shrugged,

"She looked really broken, and she is looking sad again." He added as an afterthought, Cammie's head flew up,

"You noticed as well!" She sounded relived, "I thought I was imagining things!"

"No, she has been getting slowly sadder and sadder, especially when she thinks she is alone." Zach replied frowning, he watched Cammie pace seemingly having an internal debate with herself.

"Have any of you noticed?" She addressed the trees around them,

"I thought you hadn't seen them." Zach admitted,

"I noticed when they arrived. Thought as long as we didn't go into detail we would be fine with six eavesdroppers. Come out!" She called, soon six grumpy people traipsed into the clearing,

"She does seem sadder than a while ago." Will admitted, the others seemed to agree, Cammie sighed then pulled out her phone, then paused,

"Bex, can I borrow your phone?" She asked, Bex shrugged and passed it over, "The other one?" Cammie tried,

"How-" She pulled out another phone, "Never mind." The boys looked like they were trying to work out why she had two phones,

"I have an international free one?" Liz offered,

"Thanks Liz but its an England call." Cammie replied and dialled a number she had known for years but never used, it rang,

"_Hello, Welsh International bank here, how can we help?"_ A male voice on the other end said,

"You know, you may as well answer MI6 Scotland branch Eddie, you know full well I could ask a Turkish taxi to take me there." Cammie stated shocking her companions,

Over three and a half thousand miles away a man sat down very quickly.

* * *

AN: So, I guess you all know who she phoned :)


	8. Run!

"_I am sorry, you must be mistaken._" He managed to get out from between numb lips,

"Edward, I am sorry, honesty, it wasn't my choice to lie to you, no one knows." Cammie replied confusing all even more.

"_I don't believe you."_ He finally told her.

"I'd think you an idiot if you did at just that. On my fifth birthday I used you as a climbing frame and you laughed until you cried, I called you BB for British Boom because I didn't know what a bombshell was I just knew it went boom. You called me GG. We were due to come and visit you two but we couldn't make it." Cammie rattled off facts only they would know. "When ever mum and dad went away we all stayed with you and you let us stay up later and eat pancakes with squirty cream out of a can and chocolate sauce, I never told mum and dad but I think they knew. The last time I stayed with you it was just me and," She hesitated and glanced at her audience, then took the plunge, "Jack, we had pillow fights and you picked the films and you chose to have a Disney marathon, and mum took to photo of us all fast asleep in the morning and kept it as her background until..." She broke off then continued, "Then they all jumped on us and tickled us until we cried." Cammie sighed,

"The last time I saw you, you made an announcement." She sighed again.

"_Cammie._" His voice was soft, "_You are alive._"

"Very much so." Her voice was wry, "Eddie, I have a favour to ask."

"_Anything._" His voice was fervent,

"She's alive but sad." That was all she needed to say,

"_Where are you_?" He asked after a shocked silence, she heard tears forming,

"Blackthorne." She replied,

"_I'm stationed near you!"_ He exclaimed, "_I'll be there tomorrow."_

"Thank you."

"_No Cameron. Thank _you." They hung up and Cammie returned the phone to a stumped Bex.

"Thanks." She nodded at her best friend, Cammie grinned and took a picture of the confused teens then sent it to Zebra, there was a quick response,

_What did you tell them? :S _Cammie laughed and quickly typed a response, then the reality of what she had just done hit her.

"Shit." She murmured sitting suddenly, she was very pale, this snapped the others,

"Cammie?" Bex called,

"Cammie!" Macey yelled, a few tried later Zach sighed,

"CAMERON!" He exclaimed, he got a glare in response,

"That's not my name. Never call me that." She hissed, Zach threw his hands up into the air,

"Alexandra then!" He exclaimed, her phone rang preventing further argument, Cammie answered without looking at the screen, she knew who it would be.

"Shoot." She told the person on the other end of the line,

"_You did WHAT! Cammie! You know what could come of this! After all the trouble we went through waterproofing your cover after what happened last time you told someone!" _He paused to breathe and Cammie didn't bother interrupting, yet. _"You can't afford to blow your cover again! _Christ_ Cammie, what possessed you to do something like that! An international call and all! You know they are much easier tracked than national ones!"_ Cammie felt her anger growing, his rant continued until Cammie blew,

"She is the only living family member I have left, I have lost them all, including her! Do you really think at this point I give a damn about my safely compared to her happiness!" She snapped back in Turkish, her voice shocked the group in the clearing who had all been listening carefully to the Swedish on the other end, they assumed the person on the other end was in Sweden. There was silence on both ends,

"_You haven't spoken Turkish to me for years."_ His voice was quiet. "_But-"_

"What did I tell you last time?" She cut him off, he sighed,

"_One of the best feelings in the world is knowing that someone is happy because of you." _His voice was quiet. _"What did I tell you last time?"_ He asked in response,

"I already told you my opinion on that matter in this conversation, a lot nicer than I said it last time." Cammie replied voice hard.

"_Would it kill you to put yourself above others for once!"_ He exclaimed loudly, all the group heard clearly,

"You know that answer as well as I." Cammie replied flatly.

"_Yep. It wouldn't kill you it would extend your life expectancy by a long way. Nobody is selfless."_ He snapped at her.

"A witty saying proves nothing Fletcher." Her voice was flat an emotionless. "You know I would do anything. A harmless phone call is nothing compared to what I did for you."

"_I asked you specifically not to do that. And last time wasn't even a phone call it was a face to face meeting, much safer than a call, and what did that lead to?"_

"_Fletcher_." Cammie's voice was sharp,

"_Three months of you being tortured that's what."_

"FLECTCHER!" Cammie repeated as her friends gaped. "Christ Fletch. And you wonder why I have trouble trusting people."

"_If you let your guard down maybe it would be easier to trust people." _Fletcher retorted

"I'll start letting my guard down when people stop giving me reasons to keep it up." With that she hung up and turned heel and ran off, the seven teens all looked at the phone she had thrown at the ground as it rang, Zach picked it up,

"Hello?" He said into it,

"_Zachary?"_ The voice sounded confused,

"Yes, Fletcher." Zach replied, "She ran off." He explained,

"_Of course she did."_ Fletcher muttered, _"Tell her I'm sorry and... Zach, you two need to talk. She needs to talk to Abbey most but you as well."_ Fletcher hung up this time. Zach pocketed the phone and turned to the waiting group,

"I'll try find her. Any hints?" He asked,

"Good luck." Was the only response. Zach ran off in the direction she had gone following her faint trail.

He almost walked into her, she was sanding stock still in the middle of a small clearing shaking, he slipped her phone to her and stood next to her,

"Cam, he said he was sorry." Zach murmured, a twig cracked, they saw a figure in the trees and Cammie grabbed Zach's hand,

"Run." She hissed pulling him along, they ran hearing bullets whistle past them, they lost them briefly and quickly climbed a tree, she quickly formed a message and then Zach dropped from the tree like a stone, his hand at his leg, Cammie dropped efficiently and knelt beside him,

"Run." He hissed,

"No." She effortlessly lifted him and started running at the tranquilliser dart came into effect and he lost consciousness, Cammie heard them hissing around her and saw the entrance of a tunnel concealed in front of her as there was a pain in her arm, then her leg, she stumbled and a dart buried itself in her leg, she kept running knowing from experience the shots would be getting more accurate, two more sharp stabs of pain informed her of two more shots, seconds later blackness threatened to consume her, then a final in her neck, she stumbled and Zach tumbled from her arms, she felt herself being rolled over and the cool metal of a gun being pressed against his flesh, cool, dark eyes met her,

"Well well Ms Morgan, we meet again. Maybe this time you will stay dead. You what they say, third time lucky." His voice was harsh as he kicked her repeatedly in the stomach, the darts numbed the pain but she knew that when they wore off everything was amplified, especially pain. Finally she succumbed to the darkness that had threatened to consumer her.

Three km away a phone in a tree started sending out a tracking signal, begging anyone to listen.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed, please review in opinion of whether I should write from the opinion of Cammie and Zach or the 'rescuers'?


	9. Then lets go!

AN: A short chapter to tie up a loose end and get started... Enjoy ;P

* * *

"Abbey!" He heard someone call, she didn't move, "Abigail!" The voice tried again,

"What!" She snapped back, he saw sadness in his eyes and saw what Cammie had meant, he was still getting over the fact they were alive. He understood why they had to be dead but he wished he had had a heads up. A man walked into the room,

"You seen Cammie?" Joe Solomon asked,

"No." Abbey rubbed her eyes but Joe didn't see, he was too busy staring at Edward who shook his head slightly, the man glared at him,

"Abbey, you have a visitor." Joe announced,

"Tell them to go away. I'm not in the mood for visitors." Her voice was flat,

"Awww, Abbey, you insult me!" Edward exclaimed, Abbey spun around then froze,

"Eddie." She mouthed, he smiled slightly,

"Hello, long time no see." A tear formed in Abbeys eyes and her heart swelled,

"Edward." She gasped then flew into his arms, Joe looked on the reunion a faint smile on his face, he was glad Edward had found out, but now he had to know how. He snuck out the room as the inside decided that this would be the perfect time to make up lost time in their relationship.

"Abbey," Edward whispered breaking off a long awaited kiss, "I know this isn't the best time but I hope we can get further than last time, and hope this will stay on your finger longer than last time, Abigail Miranda Cameron, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will." She smiled, the kiss resumed after he had slipped the ring on her finger for a second time.

* * *

"Cammie and Zach are gone!" Bex burst into the headmasters office quickly followed by the others,

"What do you mean _gone_?" Mr Kilt asked sharply,

"Yesterday morning they went to talk and that's the last we've seen of them. We tracked their phones this morning, we found Cammie's... It had a message on the screen," Bex showed it to the head,

"Get Solomon and Hearty." They left the room and returned minutes with three adults,

"And you are?" Mr Kilt asked Edward,

"Edward Townsend, MI6." He replied,

"Townsend!" Bex exclaimed shocked,

"Baxter." Edward nodded in her direction,

"I had heard about you from Matt." Mr Kilt brought the conversation back to them. "Now, Cammie, you'd better start telling. I understand why they want Zach, but Cammie?" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot,

"She's Cameron Morgan." Abbey stated after a few hesitation,

"Bullshit." Mr Kilt replied, "I went to her funeral, hell I carried her coffin!" He exclaimed then turned on Abbey, "And now you are going to tell me you are Abigail Cameron. Hence the reason you and Townsend here are so quickly engaged?" He raised an eyebrow,

"Congratulations, will there actually be a wedding this time? Or will the bride be kidnapped the day before again?" Joe smirked,

"Hopefully not." Edward grinned and took Abbey's hand as Mr Kilt sat down quickly and cursed fluently in Swahili.

"Why was I not told I would be housing Cameron Morgan for most of the year and have been having Abigail Cameron as a teacher?" He demanded.

"Safety sir. No one was allowed to know they were alive. The COC would have come and taken them, which brings us to the question, why are we here?" Joe replied, Mr Kilt threw him the phone, as it went around the adults a round of swearing accompanied it.

"How did they find her?" Will demanded, but Bex was looking at Edward in a new light,

"The international phone call." She murmured,

"What?" The adults demanded but Bex was already pressing redial on Cammie's phone, it rang and was quickly answered,

"_Cammie! I am so-"_ Fletcher was cut off,

"Cammie's gone. In your... shouting match what did you mean about last time and the face to face meeting that you asked her specifically not to do and the..." She glanced at Abbey, "Repercussions of her actions?"

"_Gone."_ His voice was deadly, _"What did _He_ do?"_

"Fletcher! 'He' is missing with her, he was following your instructions of following her, now they have both of them, a dream come true. Now explain." Macey snapped having been listening in on Bex's other side,

"_Let me in the gates._" He commanded, they all looked to the windows and saw a car waiting, the head pressed a button,

"Let him in." He ordered, the gates opened and the car sped down the drive,

"You were in Sweden." Bex commented into the phone,

"_No, we were talking in Swedish as that was the language Midge instructed for the day._" The voice corrected, Bex went down to meet him and led him up to the office they were gathered in,

"Start talking." Joe commanded,

"Where is she?" Fletcher ignored the question,

"She says they were Russian COC members." Joe replied,

"Then can I explain on the flight?" Fletcher asked,

"Then lets go." Abbey commanded leaving the room.

* * *

AN: The next should be up soon I am just trying to get it right and try and complete it without killing Cammie...

Tell me what you think should happen to Zach and Cammie, not just 'torture' but specific things, what injuries should they receive, how long should they have them, should the CIA be told about Cammie being Cameron Morgan?


	10. A legendary, theoretically CIA, agent

Sorry it took so long!

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they were taking off with Mr Kilt, knowing he can't leave due to having to run his school, waving them off.

"I do believe its story time." Macey commented sitting next to Preston and glaring at the SAS soldier.

"Where from?" Fletcher asked curious,

"Try... How she is alive?" Alex commented,

"Ah, Abbey if you would be so kind?" Fletcher passed the story,

"You all know the Morgan story, all were kidnapped by the COC nearly seven years ago. I know nothing of what happened to her in there, Fletcher?" Abbey asked, her comment caused him to raise an eyebrow,

"Cammie Morgan, trust _me_, a person she has only known for a mere five years! Be serious." He replied scoffing,

"I had hoped she trusted someone." Abbey sighed, Edward slipped an arm around her,

"She doesn't trust you?" He asked curious, "You are family."

"No. Eddie, remember your mission in Taiwan five years ago?" She asked,

"Yes, it almost failed but was saved at the last minute, it was all accredited to me, but wasn't. Why?" He asked in response,

"That was me." She murmured, "I had to make sure you were safe, the COC were furious at loosing us and I altered facts and then left it to you, you sorted it out and then I went home. I had been gone for seven weeks. Cammie was gone." She sounded guilty as hell.

"It wasn't your fault." Fletcher tried,

"She hasn't trusted me since, I should have trusted Eddie to not get caught, I shouldn't have left so soon after everything. Two weeks wasn't enough." She buried her head in her hands. No one knew what to say to that.

"So when the COC caught me all the family were already dead and after I arrived two days later they shot her. She died, then through Zach, bandages, CPR and sheer luck she survived, we escaped, the security was lightened due to the fact she was dead and we started planning the future. The next thing I know I've lost her again." Abbey finished, "Four years later she turns up on the cove ops ex alive and well."

Fletcher took up the story,

"What she went through I don't know and what she did between the time she left Abbey and found me I also can only guess at but we met first in her cell. She was half dead and I thoroughly confused. She explained where I was and I was just coping when they released me. The next time I saw her was when she was eleven years later. She had changed." He took a deep breath and saw everyone listening fascinated,

"Two months after we met again she left in the night and the next thing I know I am face to face with my family that I haven't seen in years. That is what I told her specifically not to do. They were watching my family and caught her, even Cammie cant beat twenty five fully trained COC members on her own. Three months later she escapes again from them. We travelled a little more. She helped me build a new person and I joined the SAS. From what I understand she kept the same person she had made as an eight year old and started at Gallagher. Though the time lines don't match up." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What did she turn up at Gallagher like?" He asked the group in general,

"At the end of the academic year she met me and told me who she was, I agreed to help her. When she turned up late for the start of the year I was confused but didn't question it, supposing she was tying up loose ends in covers or suchlike, she seemed more withdrawn, nothing like the Cammie I knew." Joe replied,

"She was thin, very thin, we saw that through her uniform. She was always awake in the mornings before us, never looked like she'd slept a wink." Macey added,

"If you raised a hand she flinched as if she expected to be hit or something, she was averse to hugs in the beginning." Bex added, Fletcher cursed,

"I thought as much." He muttered,

"What?" The planes occupants demanded,

"They had her again. In between talking to Solomon and turning up at the school. Did she shiver at times?" He asked, the three girls nodded, "Did she always keep her sleeves down and never bare legs?"

"She refused to wear shorts, skirts without tights no cardigan or jumper, claimed she was always cold." Macey put in,

"Did she hold herself as if in pain and act as if she was waiting for the penny to drop and the dream was living in to go away?" Again three nods, "They had her."

"Jesus Christ." Will muttered running a hand through his hair, "How could we not know something like that?"

"She was good at hiding, and not only herself." Fletcher replied, "But the international phone call, that could have been what led them to her this time." At this Edward paled,

"No!" He gasped, Abbey gripped his hand tightly,

"You didn't know." Abbey consoled him,

"What did she mean by, 'what I told you last time'?" Alex asked shifting and crossing his arms in an almost protective movement.

"You know the conversation we had?" He checked, glancing at the adults, they shook their heads, "Cammie had the conversation with Edward, then took a photo of all of them looking shocked. She sent it to me. I replied asking what she had done. It having not sunk in yet, as there was no hesitation in the text, she told me."

"It hadn't sunk in, she collapsed in shock soon after that text, then you phoned." Will contributed,

"That wasn't so much of a conversation as an argument, we heard most of what you both said." Preston commented,

"No, that was a conversation with marginally raised voices, and now I know you heard me I understand her final comment." He rubbed his eyes, "'What I told you last time' relates to the time she told me she had informed my family of my living. That is how she phrased it." He laughed humourlessly.

"She looked me straight in the eye and simply said; One of the best feelings in the world is knowing that someone is happy because of you. Especially that of a family member." He sighed, "That is the reason she told my family, she wanted both parties happy, that's why she phoned Edward, she saw Abbey was unhappy, knew Edward was and decided she wanted them both happy again, easiest way to do that, let them meet one another again." Abbey looked pale, Edward wasn't much better,

"She has been kidnapped again because she wanted to make us happy." Edward murmured, Abbey buried her face in his chest beyond words.

"At least she told us where she is." Joe tried,

"No, the only reason you got that text is because Zach was with her. It was her phone so his phone had a tracker." Fletcher replied,

"So wouldn't that make them... worse on Zach as he had a phone?" Alex asked,

"No." Bex's voice was quiet,

"They know no teenager in this day and age is without a mobile. They will be... worse as Alex so nicely put it, on Cammie as they will want to know where it is. They know we know about this. And for that they will make her pay." Fletcher's comment left everyone in a state of shock.

"She had scars." The voice was quiet yet everyone heard it. "Where were her scars from?" Liz had spoken for the first time since take off, Macey and Bex turned to her relieved,

"I thought it was a trick of the light, well hoped is more like it." Macey sighed,

"Ditto." Bex agreed glumly,

"It's not your fault you wanted to not think they were actually there." Edward consoled them the first to recover,

"You are a gentleman and a scholar Edward James." Bex flashed him a half hearted smile,

"I was waiting for a single British saying to come out between you two." Will teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Why..." Alex put his head in his hands,

"Where?" Preston asked a better question, Fletcher looked interested,

"I only saw them here," Bex gestured to her middle, "When she face planted on her bed after a long day or something and her jumper rode up."

"Same." Macey agreed, "When Bex grabbed her around the middle to stop her stealing her chocolate and carried her to the bathroom and locked her in, then her shirt rode up."

"Wouldn't you see them more often?" Will asked curious, "You share a room." He pointed out additionally,

"No." Fletcher was the only one who spoke, "She could hide in an empty field, do you really think she couldn't hide scars?"

"She stood at the front of the entire of Blackthorne and no one saw her." Liz added, Edward and Fletcher raised eyebrows while the boys blushed,

"She also hid in a group of boys. Abbey was glaring at her and no one noticed the girl standing next to them until she spoke." Bex added with a smirk. "Harsh glare."

"You talked yet?" Joe asked,

"Be realistic." Everyone else replied, even Edward.

"I know them both, the are both unbelievably stubborn and neither wants the other to know what they went through." Edward stated shrugging off the shocked glances,

"How to you know she's stubborn?" Preston asked, Edward smiled faintly,

"When Matt and Rachel promised they'd be home by nine they both, Cam and Jack, sat on the stairs and watched the door until they came home. Nothing we bribed her with helped, if she was dozing off Jack nudged her, if Jack dozed off Cammie nudged him. We offered pancakes, whipped cream, early birthday cake, anything, they wouldn't move." He sighed,

"They got back at two in the morning, we all woke up and had a party in the kitchen, Cam and Jack's fifth birthday." Abbey finished, "I still remember her face when she got her present."

"Same. You would have thought she'd been given a country." Edward laughed lightly,

"What was it?" Liz asked,

"A locket." Abbey smiled slightly, "A silver oval locket on a chain, engraved on it was '_Pour mon petit Chameleon, il y a longtemps que je t'aime, Jamais je ne t'oublierai. Mum, Dad, Michael, Helen and Jack.' _To this day I don't know where it is." Abbey sounded upset.

"I looked in the house but couldn't find it." Edward added, the students looked shocked, be it for two different reasons,

"Chameleon?" Will queried,

"Matt's nickname." Abbey replied,

"You don't know?" Macey sounded shocked,

"Know what?" Abbey and Edward asked confused,

"I think I know where the locket is." Bex added,

"Around her neck." Liz finished.

"We've never seen it, hell she never admitted it was a necklace until a few weeks ago but whenever she is stressed or worried she grasps it, never takes it off even for a second, its never out from underneath her shirt but its always on her, you can normally see the chain." Macey finished, the reality of the situation seemed to hit home and a quiet descended over the plane, only broken by Fletcher getting everyone a cup of tea half way through the flight and having a quiet conversation with Midge about the situation over the phone.

* * *

"You are all aware Russia is a large country, there are many COC bases, we need a main base and a plan. If we still can't find them before Monday, you six are going back to school, no complaints." Abbey's voice gave no room for argument, this was probably the only reason they didn't complain. Yet.

"Our safe base of operations will be in St Petersburg. From there will will work with data accumulated by the Chameleon on the location of the different bases." Joe continued, the plane started to descend, "We will travel as needed. If by Monday we have not found them I will return to Blackthorne with you," He looked at the students who looked back, not acknowledging his words at all. "Abbey, Edward and the force of the CIA will look for them. They will have been notified by now, but only a small amount and the Chameleon has had great fun poking holes in our security and pointing out COC members."

"So most of our searching will be based on facts from a legendary, theoretically CIA, agent whom no one has ever seen or has any clue who it is." Alex summed up making a face,

"Yes." Abbey agreed, Edward hid a smirk,

"Oh do MI6 know who it is?!" Bex noticed the smirk,

"Not MI6, but I have an idea, I was always dismissing it as an over active imagination as I believed the person dead but it is possible. However," He paused to look at the Gallagher and Blackthorne students, "I will be protecting their secret until I am certain of its truth."

"Awww! Come on!" The teens muttered,

"Landing in thirty seconds," The pilot called out, they all sat back and waited, seconds later the wheels touched down.

* * *

AN: So next time it's Cammie and Zach...


	11. Happy anniversary

AN: Reaptedly saying I am sorry I was just overwhelemed by the obscene amount of homework I am being given won't really do will it? I'll give you a chapter instead.

* * *

"Zach," Cammie hissed fighting the pounding in her head, "Zach!" She shuffled over to his still form her body begging her not to, "Zachary!" She shook his shoulder and the boy in question groaned,

"Five more minutes." He mumbled and tried to turn over, he winced and decided that the position he was in was perfectly adequate and stayed there.

"Frederick Zachary Schlechte!" Zach jerked up with a gasp,

"Cammie!" He gulped in air as he adjusted to his location, "How did you know my name, everyone called me Zach, even my mother!"

"Did you really think I wouldn't research you!" Cammie exclaimed, "I owed you my life I was your unwanted protector!" She groaned then winced, "Let me see your arm." She held out a hand hiding her pain, "Sit on the cot." She ordered,

"NO!" Zach yelled,

"Quietly!" Cammie groaned,

"Or they'll spilt us up, _I know_. You are far more injured than me, you go." He insisted stubbornly,

"No, you sit on that cot Zachary, or I won't tell you a thing." She threatened,

"OK," He conceded then limped to the cot, Cammie shuffled and leant against the stone cold walls gasping for breath.

"Give me," She took his arm and examined the fore arm long deep wound, she ripped up the pillow case and wrapped it tightly around his arm leaving smears of blood from her cuts, "Leg." She straightened his leg out apologising as he cursed she then leant to look under the bed ignoring the pains in her ribs, she felt under it and pulled out one of the wooden slats then splinted Zach's leg, she checked the rest of him but the rest were superficial,

"So, how am I?" Zach teased weakly,

"You'll be fine." Cammie replied finished examining the cut on his forehead, "Slight concussion but you have had enough of them to know what to do." She sat back,

"Now you." Zach took her arm but she snatched it out of his grasp,

"I'm fine, I've had plenty worse." She replied, knowing better than to shut her eyes but really wanting to.

"OK, if I can't look at your wounds you treat them, as you do start explaining." Zach sat back feeling bad for taking the cot but knowing Cammie would never get on it.

"You saved me, though that and a hell of a lot of luck I came back to life, painfully may I add, then we escaped, they were lax as I was dead so we managed to get out. We stayed briefly in Toronto then Santa Fey, finally we settled in Berlin. A week after staying there Abbey left. She went to Taiwan as Eddie was in danger." Cammie laughed lightly without humour, "I waited two more weeks hacking and searching. Soon I discovered all I could about the COC in Berlin so moved to Munich, I went to almost every large German city, Hamburg, Cologne amongst others never staying longer than a couple of days, that was more than enough time to gather all I could and get out without anyone knowing I existed.

"From Germany I went to Poland, did the same, Warsaw, Krakow, Austria; Salzburg, Innsbruck. I went to every major city and some I knew had COC members in. In those four years I covered the entirety of Europe," Cammie broke off,

"What?" Zach asked worried, she was looking pale, he doubted it had anything to do with the story, "Patch yourself up if you won't let me." He insisted, Cammie grudgingly started to bind her wounds and explained her stopping,

"I just realised you are the first I have ever told this to."

"What, not even... stripy!" Zach exclaimed,

"No, and its zebra. Or Fletcher not stripy." She rolled her eyes, "So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-"

"Hey! I didn't stop you, you stopped yourself-" Zach broke off as he saw Cammie raising an eyebrow,

"May I continue?" She teased, Zach nodded like a scolded schoolboy. "_Anyway_, in those four years I covered the entirety of Europe and most of the USA. I was working through Canada, in Ottawa, when I found myself thinking about you and Fletcher more often. I knew you were alive but thought I'd find Fletcher. I found him in Brisbane of all places and he was doing exactly what I was. Looking for the COC, not nearly as successfully, in five years he'd uncovered one base. The one we had been held at. And that was just before I found him." She paused,

"Why do you say 'of all places'? Why Brisbane?" Zach asked curious watching her finished tending to her injuries, the ones he could see anyway,

"We were held in Brisbane together, he was released and I was moved." She sighed, "After Two months I find his family after realising he missed them terribly and went to find them. The COC were watching them. I was captured but I understand they had a good reunion." She sighed then winced. "I escaped after three months and Fletcher Nicholas Williams was born. He joined the SAS when I was twelve. I travelled a little more but then thought I would try Gallagher, leave if I didn't enjoy it." A shadow crossed her face.

"I met up with Joe Solomon and for the first time in five years someone who hadn't been with me knew I was alive. I wish I had had a camera, I got the image on a satellite at a later date but when I told him," She smirked, "Well you can imagine. They got me again. Three months later I was out again and in Gallagher with four amazing friends. A year after that I met up with Abbey, I had seen her around but never like this, then I met you again." Cammie sighed, again, and winced, again.

"I couldn't control the hatred at first, that after all this time you couldn't even remember me."

"No!" Zach's voice was shocked, "I recognised you, but like every other soul on this planet believed you dead." He sat back and thought over the tale he had just heard, "The only reason they caught you these times was because you made mistakes, deliberate ones." He shook his head, "You are an idiot sometimes Cameron Morgan."

"And you Frederick Schlechte are as much as an idiot and liar as I." She replied,

"How did you find out my name?" He asked suddenly,

"Hacker." She held her hand up guiltily. Then winced, "Sleep Zach."

"Sleep well." He lay back and fell asleep to the feeling of Cammie running her hand through his hair. Cameron Morgan leant back against the stone and examined the walls and solid metal door then the sleeping boy next to her. Three days they had been in here. The first night he couldn't sleep, running her hand through his hair helped him sleep, she hadn't slept a wink. They always came for her soon. The footsteps came and she forced herself upright, she took one glance at Zach sleeping and undid the locket as she always did and slipped it into his grasp, he didn't even stir.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our resident insomniac." A sneer graced the deadly beautiful face of the woman in front of her.

"And the resident crazy woman." Cammie inclined her head, "At least mine is a registered illness, you are just plain crazy!"

"Grab her." The woman hissed, two men went to grab her but she dodged, and walked to the door,

"You never learn." She rolled her eyes.

"Neither do you. The harder you come at us the harder we come at you." They entered a white room, the floors sloped inwards towards a drain, normally by the end of the sessions the floor was red.

"Now, as you may well know it is the end of your second year in captivity, you have lived 730 days inside one COC unit or another, and we decided to give you a special present." Her eyes glinted menacingly, Cammie felt her heart sink, this was never going to turn out well, "Well, a present in addition to your normal daily... gifts." A man walked into the room. He locked the door and dead bolted it, she heard the same being done on the other side, Cammie glared at the man, he backhanded her but she didn't move, the man picked her up around the waist and ran full pelt at the wall, she felt a few more ribs give, he then dropped her and stamped on her leg.

Cammie shut her eyes and cornered off her mind from the pain as she did every day to avoid calling out. He scooped her up and dumped her unceremoniously on the bench in the corner taking no care of her injuries. He pulled her top off and the woman appeared with a knife in her hand, she ran a hand over Cammie's barely healed cuts and grinned at her,

"Brace yourself." She taunted.

These were little cuts, a tally of how many days she had been with them. When they had run out of space on her front they moved onto her back, then her arms. They blocked every seven days with a cut square, deeper than the others, not that the others were shallow. After the first year her 'present' had been 'ONE YEAR' carved on her back.

That had been at the base of her spine. Now the cuts had spread down her arms and were slowly working their way down her legs, the 'TWO YEARS' would be across her right ankle. She would soon be out of space, only the soles of her feet were untouched, the day she had first been cut on her legs had been one of confusion, her legs were already littered with scars from previous cuts so they had to start at her knees and work down.

When Cammie stopped distracting herself and came back to the present they were just finishing, a dull throbbing coursed throughout her body, when they had first cut she had bitten through her lip trying to to scream. Her seven year old self couldn't cope. It had burnt, but now she had learnt to ignore the pain.

"Now," The woman paced the room, "In memory of what happened on your last anniversary we will watch the video of it." Again Cammie's heart sank, she had nightmares about that day every time she managed to sleep. A projector descended from the ceiling and a grainy video started playing. Cammie fought to show no emotion as she recalled that day vividly.

On the video six people were marched into a room and tied down. Two adults, a male and a female, then four children, two girls, two boys.

"Ah, you were such an adorable family." The woman cooed, then, on the screen, a woman walked into the room, she held a gun.

"_Now, one of you will die today, an anniversary celebration if you will."_ She smirked. The youngest girl begged for her to be the one, she spoke louder and more fervently than the others. Her voice sounded the most desperate, the two adults were practically unconscious and the two oldest children were out for the count. The youngest boy fought against his bonds and trying to get his body in front of the girls. It was because of this his energy was taken in fighting and not shouting. The woman smirked at the youngest girl and hit her around the head with the butt of the gun, a large cut leaked blood but she didn't break her plea for her to die.

The woman shot the others leaving the girl screaming, she released her and the girl grabbed the gun and shot her once in the shoulder. She dropped to the ground then beat the girl senseless, then a man came in and shot twice. The woman dropped to the ground, dead.

The girl crawled to the others and crouched beside them.

"_I love you my little Chameleon." _The oldest man whispered,

"_Stay safe, never give up. I love you more than you can ever know."_ The woman kissed her forehead.

"_Knock em dead Camster._" The oldest boy woken by the force of the shot murmured coughing up blood,

"_Don't talk, just act. Don't say, just show. Don't promise, just prove._" From the oldest girl, also woken by the bullet.

"_I don't need to say anything, do I?" The youngest boy murmured,_

"_No. Please don't leave me."_ She begged tears slipping out,

"_Goodbye Cam."_ The boy whispered. The video went on with the young girl trying fruitlessly to save the others, but failing. Within ten minutes they were all dead.

"A touching scene." The woman taunted, Cammie fought the hatred, she grabbed the knife and threw it at the woman, it lodged in her stomach, she pulled it out and plunged it into Cammie's side. "Missed." She stormed out the room holding her side. The man locked the doors again then turned back to her. He pulled the knife out. And threw it to the side.

He smiled showing perfectly straight and white teeth he tugged down her trousers filling his tormentee with a dread that could not be matched, he then undid his trousers,

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

Sorry, the next update should be much quicker!

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
